1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a display apparatus and a display bending method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus that changes a curvature of a display, and a display bending method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of electronic technologies has brought the development of display apparatuses having various functions.
In particular, there has been recently developed a display apparatus including a display having left and right sides that may be bent according to a user manipulation. A bendable display as described above may improve an immersion of a user in a display apparatus than a flat type display, and thus demands for bendable displays have gradually increased.
Therefore, there is a need for methods of maximizing effects of display apparatuses having functions of bending displays in relation to game contents that are currently variously provided.